Faits Divers
by Yu Mushu
Summary: Une série de petits OS avec les personnages de Hetalia inspirés par certains VDM, le Saviez-vous et autres sources d'actualité. Noté T par prudence.
1. Vous payez par carte ou par bécot ?

_**Parfois, certains articles ou images me font penser à Hetalia. Je fais ces petits OS parce que j'imagine ces chers pays en scène.**_

_**Disclaimer: Le Saviez-vous, VDM et autres et Hetalia appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne fais que m'amuser à les mixer ensemble.**_

_**Personnages: Angleterre (Arthur Kirkland) et Australie (Jack Brown)**_

_**Situation: Après une randonnée très physique, Jack emmène son père dans un bistrot assez spécial.**_

_**Source :Saviez-vous que, « En Australie, à Sydney, un café accepte le paiement par... bisous »**_

* * *

- _Daddy !_ Je connais un super café qui te permettra de reprendre des forces ! s'exclama Jack une fois à Sydney après une excursion dans le bush. Et après on repart !

Arthur soupira et s'étira.

- Ce serait bien le moment _stupid_ _brat_... J'en ai marre que tu m'emmènes vagabonder dans la cambrousse. J'ai eu des piqûres de je ne sais pas quoi, j'ai failli me faire attaquer par trois crocodiles, deux serpents et quatre kangourous, j'ai mal partout, je sens la transpiration, je suis plus recouvert de poussière qu'autre chose, je suis fatigué. Je suis venu ici pour me REPOSER ! Je refuse de repartir dans une quelconque de tes _fucking_ excursions !

Mais son fils ne semblait pas l'écouter et l'obligea à s'asseoir à une table. Une jeune serveuse plutôt jolie vint prendre leur commande avec un grand sourire et Jack semblait bien la connaître puisque la jeune nation parlait d'une voix assurée tout en souriant.

- Tu veux quoi _daddy _?

- Hum, _a cup of tea please_.

- Ok ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se retournant vers la serveuse avec un grand sourire. Je vais prendre une bière _please _!

La jeune fille nota la commande et s'éloigna avec un sourire. Arthur attendit qu'elle soit assez loin pour demander.

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître...

L'Australien écarquilla les yeux avant de rire.

- Oh pas tant que ça.

La serveuse revint avec les boissons demandées et les posa devant eux.

- Par contre, j'ai pas d'argent sur moi. précisa le plus jeune des deux pays présents.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec un petit rire.

- Nous verrons ça après.

Elle s'éloigna alors pour servir d'autres clients.

- _Wait_... Tu m'invites à boire quelque chose et tu n'as même pas d'argent sur toi ?! s'énerva l'Anglais.

- T'inquiète _daddy_, je gère !

Les deux hommes se mirent à boire et discutèrent. Arthur n'interrogea même pas son fils sur comment ils allaient s'en sortir sans payer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se levèrent qu'il posa les yeux sur l'Australien, curieux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la jeune serveuse, Jack avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais payer pour nous deux _daddy _! Reste là.

- Et comment comptes-tu f...

Arthur s'arrêta de parler quand il vit son fils embrasser la serveuse à pleine bouche et puis revenir vers lui.

L'Anglais se massa l'arrête du nez. Son fils Australien était imprévisible... Et il avait de drôles de coutumes. Ça, il le savait très bien... Mais de là à avoir dans son pays un café dans lequel tu peux payer avec des baisers... C'était fort.

Voilà pourquoi il était si souriant avec cette serveuse. Ça ne devait pas être la première fois que Jack faisait ça.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_


	2. Made in China

_**Deuxième OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Disclaimer: Le Saviez-vous, VDM et autres et Hetalia appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne fais que m'amuser à les mixer ensemble.**_

_**Personnages: Chine (Wang Yao), Veneziano et Romano (Feliciano et Lovino Vargas), États-Unis (Alfred F. Jones) et Corée du Sud (Im Young Soo).**_

_**Situation: Yao s'énerve parce qu'il se rend compte de certaines choses.**_

_**Source : Les pâtes, le ketchup, les glaces viennent en réalité... De Chine.**_

* * *

Ils étaient quatre à être dans la salle de conférence pendant la pause. Yao jouait au Mah-jong sur son téléphone pour faire passer le temps, Alfred mangeait un hamburger et en mettait partout et Feliciano et Lovino somnolaient, chacun avec un plat de pâtes et une glace italienne en pot devant eux.

Le Chinois leva les yeux, ayant terminé sa partie avant de se lever brusquement et de pointer la denrée de l'Américain dont la sauce dégoulinait sur la table.

- Aiyah ! C'est moi qui ai créé ça avant aru !

Le capitaliste haussa les sourcils, interloqué pendant que la plus vieille des nations se rapprochait.

- _Ke-tsiap_... dit ce dernier en recueillant la sauce rougeâtre avec son index.

- Ha ha ha ! Tu te trompes, c'est du ketchup mec.

- Aiyah ! C'est moi qui ai inventé ça aru ! s'exclama l'Asiatique avant de se retourner vers les deux Italiens qui s'étaient bien réveillés et de s'en approcher, il prit un pot de glace. Ça aussi vient de l'Empire du Milieu aru !

Il attrapa les pâtes.

- Et ça aussi ! C'est des nouilles aru !

Les Occidentaux observèrent le Chinois s'énerver et gesticuler dans tous les sens tout en proférant des phrases diverses en mandarin.

- Il a complètement pété un câble... murmura l'Américain.

Alors que l'Asiatique s'apprêtait à briser une table sous le coup de la colère, la porte s'ouvrit et Young se faufila dans la salle, son casque sur les oreilles avec une chanson de chez lui mise au volume maximum.

- Vous avez tout faux ! TOUT vient de Corée daze ! Désolé _big beuladeo_ mais c'est comme ça ! cria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Sur ce, le Coréen sortit aussi vite qu'il était venu en faisant bien claquer la porte. Yao posa violemment sa main sur son visage.

- Ha ha ha ! C'est un _facepalm_ ça ! déclara Alfred en riant.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_


	3. Scandales en chaîne

_**Troisième OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (incluant une autre de mes OC, oui j'aime faire des OC africains)**_

_**Disclaimer: Le Saviez-vous, VDM et autres et Hetalia appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Je ne fais que m'amuser à les mixer ensemble.**_

_**Personnages : États-Unis (Alfred F. Jones), Afrique du Sud (Kayla Moseka), Angleterre (Arthur Kirkland) et d'autres pays.**_

_**Contexte : Alfred ou comment passer d'un scandale dont il est indirectement l'auteur à un autre dont il est la victime.**_

_**Sources : « CHASSEUSE CHASSÉE – Des centaines de milliers de signatures contre une présentatrice américaine posant avec un lion mort » - Le Monde**_

_**Un anneau olympique qui ne s'allume pas lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture des JO de Sochi ? Comme par hasard c'est celui du continent américain.**_

* * *

- C'est ABOMINABLE ! ne cessait de dire Kayla d'une voix forte en donnant des coups d'index dans le torse d'Alfred tandis qu'elle tenait son lionceau de son autre bras.

D'habitude la nation africaine était calme, posée et avenante mais il y avait des limites à ne pas franchir.

- _Hey calm down _! C'est vrai qu'elle était en tort Je te préviens que la chasse reste autorisée chez toi ! Et puis c'est du passé !

- Je m'y oppose personnellement à cette histoire de chasse. rétorqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça sera la prochaine fois ? Hein ? Ils viseront le _Kruger Park _? Kiniun ?

L'Américain soupira.

- Tu le veilles toutes les secondes, plus maternelle que ça tu meurs. Et puis ton parc n'a rien à craindre...

Arthur regardait ses deux anciennes colonies se disputer. Kayla avait raison d'un côté mais bon... Cette histoire remontait à quelques mois déjà... De plus, son pays avait pris les mesures les plus radicales pour éviter que cela ne continue, il était désormais interdit pour la journaliste accusée de rentrer dans le territoire sud-africain.

Néanmoins en ce moment il valait mieux éviter de l'énerver... Elle n'était pas de sa meilleure humeur avec le décès de Mandela, cette histoire de mine clandestine et d'autres choses sûrement.

Elle était calme, certes, mais savait très bien s'énerver. Tout le monde était au courant de ça. Sous cette apparence de jeune femme protectrice se cachait encore la guerrière d'autrefois, courant la savane et prête à se battre bec et ongles pour la liberté... L'Anglais et le Néerlandais connaissaient très bien cette facette guerrière et s'ils avaient un conseil à donner à Alfred, ce serait de ne pas trop froisser Kayla. Qui sait si elle ne sortirait pas sa lance et son bouclier fétiches et ne s'en servirait pas à nouveau ?

Tout de suite un autre scandale mit l'autre aux oubliettes.

- Hey le Ruskof, c'est quoi cette histoire d'anneau américain qui s'est pas allumé ?

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_


End file.
